


A Night Out

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: So I posted this on tumblr for St. Patricks Day! I was halfway drunk but I think it turned out well!





	A Night Out

Scully sighed as she got her hand stamped and Mulder handed over the $10 cover charge for each of them. Taking her hand, Mulder led her away into the crowded pub.

“Mulder this is ridiculous,” Scully shouted to him over the pounding Irish music and the loud voices.

They were standing close, pressed by the crowd on all sides.

“Green beer?” Mulder asked, ignoring her irritation and putting a hand on her waist.

An Irish band played and people danced. The atmosphere was cheerful and despite her resistance, Scully couldn’t help but smile at the happy crowds of people.

Mulder had dragged her here after they’d both confessed neither had plans for the night. Scully had resisted but his pleading smile and offer to pay won her over.

After the first beer, they were able to find a small table in a corner.

After the second beer, Scully had found to her surprise that she was enjoying herself.

After the third beer, they were finding any reason to touch each other.

It was then that Scully ordered a couple shots.

After the fourth beer, Scully wanted to dance and Mulder decided he was done drinking.

Scully ordered another shot and another beer.

After the second shot, her dancing changed from playful to seductive.

Her arms twined around his neck as she pushed her breasts up against his chest. She smelled like beer, whiskey, and lavender.

“Another shot!” Scully yelled in the vague direction of the waitress as she lost her footing.

Mulder shook his head at the waitress and held Scully in place.

“I think you’ve had enough for now.” Mulder said with a laugh.

“Aw! You’re no fun!” Scully shouted with an adorable pout.

Mulder smiled at her affectionately, “This was my idea remember?”

Scully moved her body against his and smiled a predatory smile, “Sometimes you have good ideas. I have a very good idea.”

Mulder swallowed, “Wha-What idea is that?”

Scully leaned in close and he could smell the whiskey strong on her breath.

Her lips brushing his earlobe she whispered, “I want you to take me home and fuck me.”

The world stopped as Mulder tried to comprehend the vulgar words from his normally uptight partner. He was undeniably turned on, and he was sure she could feel the beginnings of it against her stomach, but he also knew that she was very drunk.

“I will take you home, we’ll talk about the fucking when you’re sober.” Mulder said rubbing her back.

Scully’s face fell, “When I’m sober I won’t want to talk about it.”

She looked around as if worried someone would overhear, “I’ll be too scared to talk about it sober.”

“Well then let’s get you out of here and we can talk about it.”

“What if I want to do more than talk?” Scully’s hand moved between them and cupped his half hard cock.

Mulder nearly jumped a foot before he grabbed her hand away from him.

“Alright time to get you home and in bed.”

“Yes. That is your best idea yet.” Scully said taking a different meaning from his words.

Mulder paid the tab and led an unsteady Scully out of the bar.

After taking a cab to her apartment Mulder poured Scully a glass of water and insisted she drink the whole thing.

As she drank the water she tried her hardest to look seductive. The attempt ended up looking more cute and funny but still turned him on.

The running mantra in his mind was reminding himself of how drunk she was and how he would get her to bed and leave.

It didn’t take a lot of prodding to get her into bed though Mulder had to help her find her pajamas and after two false starts, he also had to help her put them on.

She had turned from excited and horny to tired within a few minutes. He refilled her glass and put it and some painkillers on her nightstand before kissing her forehead and preparing to leave.

“Stay.” Scully whispered from the bed.

He turned to look at her sleepy but insistent face.

“Please.” She said and he couldn’t resist her.

Mulder climbed into bed, over the covers, and wrapped his arms tight around her.

“Thank you Mulder, for taking me out.” She murmured into his chest.

Mulder kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, “Anytime Scully. Happy St. Patrick’s day.”

“Happy St. Patri-“ Scully trailed off before falling asleep.


End file.
